What Now
by misses-charlie-weasly
Summary: Teaser! Real elven mates would either die of heart break or go insane after their mate died, because once you find your mate they become part of you, its like someone ripped out part of your soul, your very being once they are gone you never get them back
1. Chapter 1

OK PEEPS, this is my new story, it came to me in the form of a dream! Well the prologue did at least…hehe... so here it is and do you think I should continue? (This happens to be the story the poll was for!)

WARNING----- THE CHARECTERS IN THIS STORY ARE REALLY, REALLY OOC! IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

**WHAT NOW **

Lucius stood in his elf form next to his son who also was in elf for they were standing above Narcissa's grave and it was pouring down rain Draco wasn't afraid to cry because it mixed into the rain that flowed down his cheeks, the only woman he called mother was in that black casket being lowered into her grave, gone forever, never coming back, the only woman he loved this was the end, all hew could say now was,

"Goodbye mother".

Lucius turned around as he heard the high healer's voice behind him; the high healer was head of all elves in the forest realm. Lucius and Draco were a part of the forest realm, the high healer looked into Lucius's eyes and asked

"Can I have a word with you after the service please?"

Lucius gave a curt nod and turned to his son, who was crestfallen at the sight of his mother's body being lowered into the ground. Lucius wasn't really bothered by it, the fact that his wife was gone, he never really loved her he lusted her body but now that she was gone he didn't know what to do he turned to his son beloved son and asked,

"What now?"

Yes it is short but this is what happened in my dreams before I woke up jotted down in my diary and made a story line out of it! Hope you like it review and tell me if I should continue! Ps. NO FLAMES! ITS JUST A DREAM!


	2. Chapter 2

What now- chapter two

Draco's POV

after the ceremony people gave their condolence and left, left with their family, children left to go play with their mothers; something i can never have again,ever. Draco thought bitterly to himself. Draco just stood there staring at his mothers fresh grave, until he felt his fathers hand pressing the small of his back, indicating that he needed to follow the great healer, with one last glance over his shoulder he walked away. The great healer led them into a small room that had a small table with a few chairs sitting at it, the room also had a small fireplace and a nice plush rug sitting next to it, everything was in earthy tones it was warm, inviting, homey. The great healer smiled sympathetically at Draco's disheveled state and offered his guests a chair before pulling one up for himself. He looked to Lucius and asked, more like stated,

"I assume she wasn't your mate?" Father looked at the great healer with one eyebrow quirked and replied

"I would say not" the two shared a smile, you know that kind when you feel like they know something you don't well that's what I felt right now at this precise moment in time, that's when i decided to open my mouth and ask

"excuse me, but could someone please explain this to me?"

they both shared a surprised glance before turning to face me my father started,

"Draco, your mother...well...she." he took a calming breath before continuing, but not before i could ask

"she, what?" sounding every bit the scared boy that i was.

"she, wasn't my mate..." but before he could finish i cut him off

"WHAT!" I bellowed making father cringe slightly.

he gave me the look that said "can I finish please". I waved my hand at him as if to say "by all means, do continue". father gave me a slight nod before he began,

"Real elven mates would either die of heart break or go insane after their mate died, because once you find your mate they become part of you, its like someone ripped out part of your soul, your very being once they are gone you never get them back, and you only ever have one mate, no more, no less; no exceptions. and as you can so plainly see i am not dead nor am i insane."

I snorted at the last part and said,

"Well i could vouch against the not being insane part!" the great healer laughed at this. that is when i turned my attention back to him asking,

"Why exactly do i have to be here for you to talk to father about his mate?" the great healer grinned before he replied more to father than to me

"I was called upon by the other three realms, the elven realms are getting together for the summer and everyone is invited, but that is not the point, the point is, you are now single and have not found your true mate, this is a wonderful chance for you to find her, now go pack your things you are coming to the wood realm until the summer!" he looked excited until he saw the look of horror on fathers face and he quickly added,

"Its an order!" father growled and said,

"Draco! we are leaving, to pack." he sighed in defeat.

I jumped out of my chair and excitedly said,

"OK!" I love the elven realm.. well the one that i have been to, I've only been there once but its beautiful and peaceful and calming and i couldn't wait to get there.

Three hours later in the carriage on the way to the elven realm third persons POV

Draco looked up from the book he was reading and glanced at his father who was currently leaning his head against the wall of the carriage pinching the bridge of his nose muttering things like "why did you have to be an elf dad, why", "why do i have to listen to an insane elf!". Draco rolled his eyes and shut his book with a 'snap' sound, catching is fathers attention,

"yes Draco?"

lucius inquired

"how do you know when someone is your mate dad? how?"

lucius smiled slightly at the young man in front of him and answered

"you just do, son, you just do"

"but how i mean you and, m-mmother, were not mates." he retorted choking up when he thought of his mother.

lucius looked down his nose at the boy and said your

"mother was a veela and as you very well know veela traits only carry in women's blood gene's, she tricked me, your mother did, told me she was pregnant, so i told everyone she was my mate and we wed, but a year later she still wasn't showing, and there was no baby she told me she miscarried, i believed her again, so i impregnated her and now here we are."

the carriage came to an abrupt halt and the wheels squeaked as the coach jumped down from his seat in the front, he opened the door and cleared his throat and said,

"The Elven realm sirs', will the sirs' be needin anythin? more?" father looked over at him and said

" just take the horses to the barn and you may be on your way, thank you." they walked into the village and the sight before them was amazing.

a/n sorry if its short but its 2:25 am and im really tired, and also sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, or missing capitals, or wrong puctuation. please reveiw and NO FLAMES! this is my FAN FICTION that means it can be anything i want it to be..goodnight/goodmorning wat-ev! thank you for reading.. also if you hav any questions feel free to ask in a reveiw and i will answer you via reply! luv luv!

latah my funky friends! 


	3. Chapter 3

The hills rolled for miles as elves of all sizes and ages dropped what they were doing to line the streets; to welcome their king and prince home. People dropped to one knee as Lucius and Draco passed

Draco noticed that a few fathers had to hold their daughters back; obviously the news that Draco's mother the queen died, didn't even bother them as they wanted to woo the king and his son.

Once Draco and Lucius reached the palace, and were let in they went to the throne room, where they met with their personal adviser's, of sorts. Draco was immediately dragged off to his room where maids came in to get him ready for the long trip to the water realm.

Meanwhile

Lucius was taken to his room where he was pampered so he was ready for the long journey ahead of him. He was also updated on all of the girls that had married their mates.

One hour later.

Lucius was waiting outside for Draco, watching as wagon after wagon, carriage after carriage take off to go to the water realm. Finally Draco came out, Lucius knew that he had, had a glamour on, but his sons real beauty amazed him. Draco was about an inch taller making him 6'2" and he had long honey blonde hair that fell to about the small of his back; his facial features were softer and he had a slight tan, and if you looked you could see that he had small pointed ears. Lucius smiled at his son and gestured to the carriage.

(Three hours later)

"Doo, Dee, dum, doo, Dee, dum, do…"

"Draco, must you persist!"

"Well, sorrrrry"

Was what could be heard from the carriage carrying the king and prince. The coach tried his best not to laugh so hard he fell off the carriage, 'Okay count to ten, breathe deeply and you're calm.' He thought to himself, before laughing again; and shaking his head.

(Inside the carriage)

Draco was tapping his foot insistently, and Lucius was trying to clue him in, on the fact it was annoying the bloody hell out of him; by sighing really loudly and just as insistently.

"Dad are you okay? You sound like you can't breathe." Draco said his voice laced with concern.

Lucius then glared at his son before saying, "I can breathe just fine Draco!"

"Well stop huffing and puffing like your having a heart attack!" Draco retorted.

"Are we there yet?" Draco asked for what felt like the bajillionth time but it really was just the third.

Lucius sighed and said, "Yes"

"Really" Draco asked.

"No" Lucius replied his trademark smirk slithering its way across his face.

Draco sighed audibly, before turning his head to look out of the window, 'tree, tree, tree, tree, tree, tree, tree, tree, tree, tree, tree, tree, tree, tree, pretty girl, tree, wait pretty girl,' Draco thought to himself before looking out the window again, he saw a small wagon with some people walking and some people riding, there were about 9 red heads and one brunette and one boy with black hair, and a girl that he didn't recognize, she had beautiful chocolate brown hair, the one with black hair looked familiar, and then It clicked, Potter, and the Weasels, oh and don't forget Ganger, but who was the beauty with them?

"Father, Look at this girl out here, she's gorgeous,"

Lucius leaned over to look out the window his eyes immediately clicked to the rare beauty, with chestnut locks, large chocolate eyes, full lips and a clear complexion, it didn't even look like the girl used any beauty enhancing potions, or makeup, for that matter she certainly was rare.

"Yes, yes Draco she is." He said before a sandy beach with blue green water came into view, there were tents all over the beach, and elves young and old, Lucius couldn't wait to meet with his brothers and sisters; he missed them so much, his mother and father were gone, but his little sister Evelyn, had portraits of them so he could talk to them, but he didn't get many chances to see his little sister, and he missed his friend Severus. 'Its good to be home' he thought.

Draco was practically bouncing in his seat trying to wait patiently for the door of the carriage to open. And finally, the door squeaked open, Draco bounded out of his seat and out the door, intent on finding his friend Blaise. His eyes scanned the beach until they landed on his friends Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson, it looked as though the two were very, very close, he walked over and cleared his throat, the two looked up.

"Draco!" Pansy squealed, "Draco guess what, Blaise and I…we're mates! Isn't that exciting, your father is going to hold the ceremony for us, I think, isn't he holding the wedding ceremonies?"

"Um yeah, Pans, I think he is, he is the king after all, congrats you two" he answered.

The two thanked him and watched as he zoned out as the girl from earlier walked by, Blaise got a knowing look on his face and smiled, Pansy was just sitting there grinning like a mad woman, so basically she looked normal.

"So Draco, Draco, Draco, DRACO!" Pansy screeched,

Draco's head snapped away from the foreign beauty to look at Pansy and Blaise. Blaise just sat there smirking where as Pansy looked ready to snap his neck in half for ignoring her,

"Who's the new girl?" she questioned, Draco shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

"I don't know, but I intend on finding out…" he answered.

"Draco, its time to go to our dwellings, Pansy and Blaise can come too,"

Lucius called from across the beach. He watched as Draco stood and said something to Pansy and Blaise who nodded and then followed him as he turned to come to Lucius, but Lucius's attention was turned to a certain brunette, as she walked with a girl with chocolate brown hair, you could see their small pointed ears coming through their hair, so they were elves, infact Lucius new that about half of the children's population at Hogwarts, were elves, and alteast two of the teachers, so, he wasn't surprised, he tore his gaze away from the beauty in front of him when he heard his son come up behind him and clear his throat, Lucius turned and looked down at his slightly shorter son, then looked to Blaise and Pansy, smiled, and tried to look like he hadn't just seen the most beautiful thing since Aphrodite, 'I think I found my mate..' he thought to himself.

Once inside their 'dwellings' Lucius let the teens on their own, and went to one of his guards and ordered, "I want all the young lady's to be called to the throne 'room', I would also like Draco called to the throne 'room' please."

The bulky man nodded and turned to another man, who in turn nodded and then they left, ten minutes later Lucius walked into the throne room to find it packed with women, mostly younger women, but some of them looked to be the mothers, and all of the women had flowers, all of them, 'This is going to be long, what did I get myself into?" he thought to himself before putting on a smiling face and looking to all the women, Draco walked in three minutes later, turned to his father and asked….

**So how was that? Thank you to my beta queen of the Scoubies for betaing this for me! Umm ok here is where I feel mean, no more chapters unless I get 10 reviews, sorry! So just push the little purple button, ands get more story! But yeah, latah mai funki friends! **


	4. Chapter 4 authors note

AUTHORS NOTE

**To all my faithful readers and reviewers, I love you all, and thank you very much and im sorry to say that this story is going to be put on hold until further notice. Im sorry again**

**Sending my well wishes,**

**Misses-charlie-weasly **


End file.
